


Final Fantasy VII: End

by stellar7777



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar7777/pseuds/stellar7777
Summary: 7 words whispered as their foreheads gently rest on one another.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 11





	Final Fantasy VII: End

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this was a good last liner for a couple of dorks who have been through it all. Looking at the story/game holistically and tried to sum it up, was thinking of having them say a second promise to one another but opted for the reason why this game started and kept Cloud going in the first place. One thing that was obvious and subtle at the same time was the constant love and importance Cloud and Tifa had for one another throughout the compilation.

"Tifa, my love for you never wavered."


End file.
